The Woes of Shane Gray
by Embry
Summary: So, Shane Grey is a diva with an attitude problem? According to his Uncle Brown and Band mates Nate and Jason that wasn't always the case. and please read warnings above chapters to eliminate suprises.
1. Chapter 1

THE WOES OF SHANE GRAY

Smile. If you just keep smiling no one will notice. No one will be able to tell that you have never been more miserable in your life. No one will know that every time you get on stage and sing, your spirit dies just a little bit more. No one will know that you hate the words that come out of your mouth. Words neither you nor your band-mates had any part in creating. Frivolous words that are chanted back at you by hundreds of thousands of fans. If you can smile, for just a little bit longer, everything will be okay. You won't let anybody down. If you just keep smiling.

Looking back on the day me, Nate and Jason signed the contract with Hot Tunes Records was a bittersweet memory. We were all so excited, adrenaline still pumping from the surprising announcement that we had won Final Jam at our beloved Camp Rock.

Meeting Nate and Jason at said camp had probably been the best thing to ever happen in my very short life. I had been skeptical the first time Jason had all but bounced into our cabin and wrapped me in a bear hug while proclaiming his excitement for having a roommate. Nate had been a completely different experience. He walked into the room 15 minutes later and muttered a quick introduction before dropping his stuff on the only unoccupied bed. Undeterred by the serious boy's glib greeting Jason proceeded with the giant bear hug lifting Nate several inches off the ground. I had laughed at the startled squeak that had left the curly haired boy's mouth.

With Jason's infallible ability to love everyone it became impossible for the three of us not to become friends. As the days passed I couldn't remember laughing so hard for so long with such consistency. I had grown up in a very stiff home. Hugs were few and far between and even rarer were kind words. I guess you could describe my family as your traditional WASPs. AKA: rich, snobbish, polite in public, ruthless behind closed doors, and inevitable alcoholics.

Nate had loosened up rather quickly and despite his and Jason's constant bickering we had formed a brilliant threesome. Nate kept us in line, Jason made sure we were never too serious for too long and I guess I balanced everything out.

For the first time in my life I felt like I was a part of something amazing. I had never been able to relate well to people my own age, especially the prepped out snobs that I was forced to attend school with. I could relax completely around my new friends and say anything without worry of denting my social standing. It was liberating. Every day I discovered something new that I loved about having real genuine friends.

The record deal had been icing on the cake…for a short while anyway. Our first meeting didn't go exactly as planned. We were informed that all our songs were already produced along with the name of our and band and the type of image each of would portray. After a lot of wheedling Hot Tunes had managed to convince us that they knew what was best and what would sell.

"Come on boys, your first record needs to be guaranteed gold. We've been in this business for a long time and there are hundreds of young lads who can sing and play instruments just as well as you can 

that would cut off their right arm for the opportunity that we are presenting you. It's only one record and if it does well you'll be granted more artistic freedom in the second album." had been the exact words that poured out of that manipulative snake's mouth.

Nate and Jason had agreed to give the labels way a shot the first time around and I had no choice but to follow my buddies leads. After all, it didn't sound too bad. One bogus record and they were free to write and be who they wanted to be on a superstar level. It sounded like a sweet deal.

When it came time for the second album to start production I was more than ready to ditch the cookie-cutter crap we had been selling. However, the artistic freedoms that we had been promised weren't exactly what were expecting. "Why try and mess with something that already works so well?" had been the words of our manager, referring to our overwhelming popularity with the cookie cutter crap. It was too late to quite since contracts had already been signed and Nate and Jace didn't hate the songs we were pedaling nearly as much as I did. Not that they were bad songs, they just lacked….something.

This is about the time when my so called 'problems' started. It was until the third album that my happy façade started slipping, but this is when I put on my first fake smile that my band mates never called me on. It was the first of many to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I first arrived at Camp Rock impressed isn't the word that immediately jumped into my mind. I was used to a more high classed way of life but I guess that was the situation for the vast majority of the campers here. Roughing it would definitely be a new experience and I couldn't wait to see my Uncle Brown.

He was considered the black sheep of the family, running off to London to work with amazing bands and what not instead of going to college like he was originally expected to. He found his own success even despite being written off by my grandfather. He was far from rich but he was still very well off and more importantly, and unlike the rest of my family, he was happy. Since he was looked down upon by almost the entire family I only got to see him fleetingly around holidays.

As my limo pulled up to the camp I received an amazing view of kids running around, dancing to beats that were made from drumming on trees and there were instruments being unloaded everywhere as everyone attempted to find their cabins. I had been outside of his limo for all of two minutes when I heard the prominent accent of my uncle's voice.

"Shane! Kido, it's good to see you! How's my favorite nephew doing?" was the older man's energetic reply as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm doing good. Long drive but I'm happy to be here."

"Oh, don't let your dad hear you say that. This is supposed to be a punishment, not a vacation." Uncle Brown replied with mock sincerity. I could only roll my eyes. My 'oh so loving' parents decided that I needed a reality check when I told them that I didn't want to be a lawyer so they sent me to Camp Rock to show me what my life would be like if I refused their plans. Needless to say, this was hardly a punishment for me. I've wanted to come here since the first time Uncle Brown mentioned it over Thanksgiving dinner seven years ago.

"Come this way, I've got your class schedule and room assignment. The guys you'll be bunking with are great kids and _very_ talented and hopefully you will be able to learn a lot from them." Brown boasted. There was another thing I loved about my uncle, he knew everyone on a personal level whether they were important financial help or just random kids in a camp. I doubt my dad could even tell you the nationality of our maid, Rosa. "Here you are," he continued handing me a piece of paper. "These are all the classes I thought would interest you most. I know you can already read music with the piano thing and all, I did put you in a more advanced comprehension class but other than that it's pretty standard."

I glanced over list of classes nodding in approval until I saw the one labeled _Beginners Guitar: 101_. "Why did you put me in a no experience guitar class?" I asked puzzled. Uncle Brown had bought me a guitar at for Christmas preceding his Thanksgiving announcement of Camp Rock.

"Oh, I uh… didn't know you could play. I figured when your dad threw that guitar I got you in the garbage that would have been the end of it."

"Well it was… until he went to sleep and I took it out of the garbage." Uncle Brown got a wicked smile on his face as I said this. For a brief moment I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have divulged that certain 

piece of information. What if I couldn't really trust my uncle? If he told my dad I doubt I'd ever see sunlight again! My worries were nullified when grabbed the sides of my head between his hands and proclaimed; "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite nephew. You make me so proud." Then proceeded to pull me towards him and plant a kiss on my head. My cheeks turned bright red at the praise. I wasn't used to receiving it and between the hug earlier and the kiss just now my yearly quota for affection had been filled. "I'll swap your class later, you need to get settled into your cabin and meet the roommates." With that he sent me off on my own after giving me directions to my sleeping quarters.

Overall it was a nice room. Spacious, three beds, three dressers and, sadly, no bathroom. It was also empty so I was assuming I beaten my roomies here. I plunked my stuff down on the farthest bed into the room and began to settle in and reflect on the fact that I was actually here.

My calm recollecting was interrupted as the cabin door burst open to produce a tall, obviously slightly older boy with straight brown hair, a guitar slung over his back and I gigantic smile on his face. Before I could even open my mouth in greeting I found the air being forced out of my lungs. It took me a full 10 seconds to realize I was wrapped in another hug and my feet were no longer on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Jason! I don't recognize you so I'm guessing you're new. Welcome to paradise!" The smile seemed to get bigger with every word.

"Um, I'm Shane and yes I am new." I replied as he returned my feet to the ground. The conversation that ensued had been the oddest and most relaxing of my life. Someone my own age was talking with me animatedly and he didn't even know whether I came from money or lived in a cardboard box. Despite the out-there comments that occasionally came from Jason's mouth I knew that I was going to like rooming with him a lot. By the time our next roommate came through the door I was actually excited.

"Hey, I'm Nate" was the glib greeting as he walked to the bed in the middle of the room. He didn't seem very talkative but I had never been described as outgoing either so I decided to give the conversation thing another go. "I'm Shane and this is…" I was cut off as Jason abruptly stood from his sitting position and strode toward the curly haired boy. Nate's eyes widened slightly as he took a few steps back as if anticipating what was about to come. "Jason," he said in a warning tone that went by completely ignored. Jason wrapped his arms around the younger boy and I got to see a repeat of the hug that I had received not ten minutes prior. Unlike my startled reaction, Nate seemed resigned and rolled his eyes as he was lifted off the ground.

"Nate! I've missed you, life just isn't the same without your serious face."

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick me up, hug me, or invade my personal space within a two foot perimeter?"

"If I actually believed that you didn't love my hugs maybe I was listen" was his simple reply.

"I've _told_ you I don't like to be hugged" Nate said exasperatedly.

"That's ridiculous! Everybody likes to be hugged" Jason argued matter of factly. Before Nate could retaliate I decided to step in. Little did I know that this would be a very common occurrence over the next three years.

--Page Break— two weeks later

I had settled into Camp Rock very nicely. I got along well with most of the people and it was impossible not to get caught up in all of the creative energy that was flying around. I had managed to create a fairly solid friendship with my roommates and it struck me how pathetic it was that I wasn't entirely sure how friendships work or if they actually felt the same way as I did. I know that they like me on some level but for all I know when camp is over I'll never hear from them again.

Oh boy, depressing thoughts are coming. Returning to a land of no friends, trust or fun. I really wish I didn't have to go home. While I was off in my sordid musings I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and managed to trip over a tree root. This wouldn't normally be a problem considering I happen to fall on a regular basis, but this particular fall was caught by one of the older campers who happened to not be fond of me at all.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Grey? I know that you're just naturally inept at everything but after thirteen years of breathing you would have figured out how to walk" was first thing I heard as I was thrown to my feet.  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

"No shit you weren't paying attention. Just because your uncle owns the place doesn't mean that you can take your no talent ass and do whatever the hell you like."

My cheeks flushed crimson at his words. I was used to being insulted but never for something so personal. Before this camp I had never let anyone hear me play guitar or sing. When my first teacher had called on me to have me sing in front of the class I had just about fainted. If I actually sucked this would give everyone live ammunition to mock him with. And worst of all, I wouldn't be able to talk myself out of it and say that they were lying. I knew I probably wasn't the best singer and this situation with the older boy was exactly why he kept things to himself. If no one knows you no one can hurt you.

"I don't think that. I said I was sorr-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Reject!" He pushed me to the ground and I immediately found his converse covered foot dug into my stomach. He brought his foot back to strike another blow and I closed my eyes in anticipation. …… The foot never came. Opening my eyes I saw Jason, goofy, lovable, wouldn't hurt a fly Jason, punching the older boy in the face. Again. And Again.

Two hands grabbed onto my shoulders and I jumped in surprise. Looking up I saw Nate's concerned face above me. He helped me to my feet and asked if I was okay. After I assured him I was fine He turned to the older boy who was now glaring at Jason as he wiped blood from his running nose.

"What is your problem, Taylor? Does make you feel tough that you can beat up someone four years younger than you?" Nate barked.

"He is a stupid little punk! I don't know why you two would want to defend him!"

"Because he's our friend, you asshole" was Jason's reply.

"Friend? Please, you're not his friend. You're both just smarter than a lot of the other campers. Buddy up with the owner's nephew, perform together at Final Jam and you'll have an automatic win. Right?"

"That is ridiculous. Brown doesn't play favorites and if we do win it will be because we're the best! Now, I suggest you leave before things start to get ugly."

I had frozen. I hadn't even thought of that. Did people really think that he could win them Final Jam? It would explain why everyone was so nice to him. Why he had friends here. He sure as hell didn't have any back home so why here be any different. Nate and Jason didn't really like him. He was just being used again… I had to leave.

"Shane!" I heard them call from behind me as I started to walk away. When I heard them follow I began to pick up my pace. I had tears in my eyes. _Damn it!_ No one was allowed to see me cry. If they saw tears it means that they won, it means I'm weak, no tears.

"Shane! Wait up!" I started to sprint. I don't know how I got there but I was suddenly at the docks and my legs were burning from escape. Glancing around I realized that I was alone. No one would see if I started crying. I doubted Jason and Nate were still looking for me. I wasn't worth a search party.

I think I had been sitting at the docks alternating between crying and for a little over half an hour when heard footsteps and hushed voices behind me. I didn't run this time.

"Shane?" His voice was hesitant now. "What Taylor said, it wasn't true. Not even close to being true."

I looked down. How could I tell if Nate was lying or not? "I second that motion" was Jason's way of agreeing with Nate. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips. They both sat down next to me and waited patiently for me to say something but I didn't know what to tell them.

"Here," Nate placed a dog tag necklace in my hand. He had explained to me earlier that the necklace was very important to him. His grandfather had given it to him a few days before he passed away. "You hold on to that for me. So you'll always know that I can never be too far away." It was the best gift anyone had ever given me. Assurance.

"Thank you. For sticking up for me too" I whispered, my voice still hoarse from crying.

"Group Hug!" Was the last thing I heard before I was pulled into my first three way hug with my first ever best friends.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I am sorry that this took so long but I have just started the wonderful adventure of college and it has been very time consuming. I also kinda hate the ending of the chapter but I hope you like it!!


End file.
